inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Renshou Sorinozuka
Renshou Sorinozuka (反ノ塚連勝 Sorinozuka Renshō) is an Ittan-momen youkai, and his partner is Nobara Yukinokouji, the yuki-onna. He has several tattoos and tanned skin. He gets along very well with Ririchiyo and considers her a little sister. Because of that, Soushi respectfully calls him "brother". Sorinozuka survived the youkai enemy attack, but it was after 23 years, when he was around his 40's, that he met the reincarnated Ririchiyo as well as everyone else. Appearance Human Form Renshou is a tall, slim young man with tan skin, gray-brown hair and a long, dark tattoo over his left eye that leads down his neck. He is typically seen donning a light purple shirt underneath a black jacket, as well as dark pants. ''Youkai'' Form In youkai form Japanese demon, he becomes an Ittan-momen, resembling a black, scroll-like cloth with several small markings just below his left eye-shape. Though strong enough to carry one or two people, a gust of wind can blow him away. He is shown to roll himself up at will. Personality Renshou is quite laid-back, gentle and brotherly, if not a bit slow at times. Although he is constantly called "lazy" (particularly by Nobara), he is always willing to hehe help and lend a hand in need when the situation calls for it. Since childhood, he has been close friends with Ririchiyo and is not at all fazed by her normally cold demeanor. He is considered to be like an older brother to her and looks out for his teammates. Despite her frequent aggravation of him, he is on good terms with his Secret Service agent, Nobara, and is generally polite to her. It is also mentioned that she sometimes shares her magazines with him. Relationships Ririchiyo Shirakiin He always calls himself her 'older brother', but she says they are just neighbors, even though Soushi Miketsukami has been known to call him "big brother". He and Ririchiyo have known each other since childhood. One time they even got into a fight and she gave him a very long and honest apology letter. After they met again, Ririchiyo said that she could see his wrinkles, and Sorinozuka asked to hug her. Ririchiyo hugged him twice and cried, and also told him that he acts like a father. Nobara Yukinokouji She is Renshou's partner. Even though she's the one guarding/protecting him, she has this sadistic nature over him. She somehow appreciates him but doesn't express it in a very nice manner. At the end of Part 2 and in Part 3 of the storyline, it is hinted that Renshou is fond of Nobara as a woman. In the final chapter, he is later seen proposing to her. History He was Ririchiyo's neighbor and childhood friend. Ririchiyo used to write him numerous letters about how sad she felt and how she felt she couldn't be herself around others (though never admitted that truth to him). Synopsis He was one of the only Maison de Ayakashi members not to die due to the enemy youkai raid. As such, he has aged as usual and is now 41 years old. He is currently living with Nobara and laments over what she has become: A middle school student. He grew a goatee. In Part 3, all of the residents got a letter from their reincarnated selves, saying what will happen in the future if they don't stop the attack. All characters are currently the same ages as before. Trivia * He was the only one of the Maison de Ayakashi members who did not to die due to the enemy youkai raid. As such, he has aged as usual and is now 41 years old. He is currently living with Nobara and laments over what she has become: A middle school student. He now has a goatee. * The tattoo on his shoulder is a He was the only one not classified as S or M by Kagerou in Episode 5 of the anime. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Resident